


On Choices Made

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Alien host, Alien/Human Relationships, Breeding, F/M, Gender Shifting, Heats, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, kinda incest, not for work, whoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: It needed a host, a host that agreed was better. Even better when they enjoyed breeding also. The better route then ‘Not a Fantasy but a Horrr’ where Harry is the Host instead.





	On Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archivest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivest/gifts).



> well Archivest you did kinda suggest this. enjoy the good path of teh alien

The being hadn’t meant to take the almost adult as a host, it had been in pain and about to die.

Its species were not meant for this world, and humans strange fleshy creatures strangely made perfect hosts.

Of course its Host Harry panicked at first, but the boy was kind and understood once the situation was understood. As long as it didn’t just take over the body Harry was fine, it even gained a name which was Raphael.

While it was ore a male oriented name it accepted this, at the host was male and while in it Raphael considered itself male.

OoOoO

Harry woke burning, feeling if he’d burn himself to a crisp.

“What.. whats going on,” Harry whimpered, hands tangled in the thin covers of his bed.

((My Species are not meant to be alone, I fear that this caused my presence in your body to cause a breeding frenzy)) Raphael said a bit embarrassed.

“But... I’m too young to get someone pregnant,” Harry protested.

((What if you carried the young, I can make your body temporary the female gender. Easy enough to do, even make you look different. But as I am not in control of the body, I will not know if the child would be human or of my species)) he said.

Harry shuddered as images went across his his mind, his body was so hot...

He could feel his body all too happy at the thought of sex.

He didn’t care if the other was male or female.

And at the moment he didn’t care that he’d get pregnant due to this.

He wanted release.

“Female and a bit older and looking different please, lets slip out of house as I’m not into incest,” He said with a frown.

OoOoO

Harry grinned at his... well her reflection, before he’d left he’d stolen some money as he’d need better clothing for this. The women looking back looked around twentyfive with red-black hair with hair down to a lovely rounded butt. Large purple eyes, tanned skin and breasts that women dreamed of. She wore a black halter top, tight black jeans and black sandals showing off dainty toes.

She still burned, but soon she’d have relief.

Leaving the bathroom, her form caught the eye of every male.

Harry smirked.

OoOoO

Getting Drunk was not something Harry would suggest, the loss of control was frightening.

But the fact that she’d picked up a pair of male twins was fun, especially as they double teamed her.

She idly wondered if she could get the Fred and George to take her like this.

Hours later she kissed them and left, she had to get home before anyone realized she was missing.

OoOoO

“Well... pretty sure this isn’t a human pregnancy,” Harry said dryly, he was fully male again in the three hours since he got home he’d grown quite a belly. He rubbed the large belly, feeling more ‘jiggly’ then a pregnant belly should. But as Raphael was rather liquid, he should have expected this.

((We will need a host for our spawn, I can detect more then one))

“Well, looks like my relatives will be good for something for once,” Harry said, then paused.

“Wait... how am I suppose to give birth as a male?” He asked a bit wide eyed.

((I can modify this one to allow for birth, or switch you back to female when the time comes)) Raphael said after a few minutes.

“Female for now, I think we just entered labour,” Harry cried.

OoOoO

In the end there were only two spawn, his aunt and Dudley became hosts. Harry didn’t care that they were unwilling, after the hell and torture they’d given.. he just didn’t care. But Vernon was still a problem, and the still unnamed spawn in Petunia had interest in the man.

“We need to control that man, people will realize something is off if he’s not controlled also,” Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry bearer, but I’m not mature enough to breed yet so have no interest in the man,” _Petunia_ sighed.

“I’d need to breed again, but there is always a chance I’d have a non spawn,” Harry sighed, he wasn’t ready for human children.

“Bearer, why not seduce him? A spawn just for him seeded from his body,” _Dudley_ suggested.

“Well... I’d have to look like Petunia, but at least its not true incest. And it would only be once,” Harry said, he couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“I can take myself to another location, i would like to look for a better host or more hosts,” _Petunia_ said thoughtfully.

((Well.. this will be interesting)) Raphael said, to think he’d only been home from school for three days.

Sex with Vernon.... never again.

OoOoO

This time Harry allowed Raphael to modify his male body, as flipping to female just to give birth might make people notice. Thankfully the pregnancy seemed to last about the same amount of time, Thankfully Vernon had left in the morning not noticing his ‘wives’ state.

((How about we find... a much better partner once this one is Hosted, that was definitely not enjoyable)) Raphael said.

“Yeah, maybe in the wizard are next time,” Harry sighed, he was laying naked in his own bed relaxing in the early morning watching the sight of his own belly growing and the spawn shifting. From what Raphael explained, when they bred the first time it created a proto womb, and he might even be able to get [regnant in hie true form due to the modifications to make birth easier.

Well the alien birth, giving birth to a human baby would still hurt like hell.

He yawned and stretched, in half an hour the spawn would be born and when Vernon got home the Spawn would have its host.

Then, he could hunt down another partner.

Raphael was also learning to change teh body to pause the pregnant so the spawn wouldn’t give away the game as from conception to birth was rather short. Sure this would make it longer, but would be nice not to be oh look sex poof belly.

His body still burned, but ever time he bred and a new spawn was born it lessoned.

OoOoO

Harry or rather female Harry found Knockturn alley to be very fun, that’s where the nightwalker,s gathered.

This time he wore a female body the same age as his own, as witches and wizards had no age levels for sex or concept of pedos.

The body was fifteen with shoulder length white-blond hair, bright blue eyes and a body to kill for. The breasts were neat, but bra support was needed as soon her back hurt.

Of course her back hurt right now due to the position she was in, apparently Snape of all things was a regular of the alley.

‘Oh my god’ Harry thought as she screamed as he hit that spot.

He’s had a huge staying power as he plowed inside her, he even knew spells to make it better for both partners.

This man was a sex god compared to her past partners.

This was her third day in the alley, having bought a nice building as the places the local nightwalker’s went were not the most clean, not that nayone knew she owned it. Thankfully the urge to spawn had lowered, a barely there feeling. Unfortunately his/her body now craved the exercise that caused new spawns.

It was also the third day in a row the man had chosen her services over the others, as Harry figured he might as well enjoy his situation. The Alley knew her as Sephira Mills, a new nightwalker better then the rest. And Harry was the best, as Raphael had made the body more flexible and many many things as it was meant to be bred.

((Host, this would be a great way to gain new spawns and hosts)) Raphael said thoughtfully.

(Not right now Raphael) Harry said, barely able think with the man showing off his skills.

OoOoO

Harry once again male stared at his naked reflection in the mirror, his male body was more curvy then before thankfully no breasts. The modifications to give birth were hidden behind his balls, he’d gained weight over the summer and shot up some. In all he was rather pretty, as pregnancy hormones and the modifications made.

In two days the Hogwarts letters would go out, this would be his fifth year.

He didn’t know if he wanted to go back, back to the school where he was Hero one day and Villain the next. To a school, where friends didn’t mail him after the tournament.

No... he had an escape now, sure it started with a stranded alien and help it survive even if it meant spawning... but Harry Potter could vanish for now.

It was probably the best, as Raphael had confirmed a human pregnancy a few days ago with Snape as the father.

Now that he never expected, but... he couldn’t wait. He was barely two months along, it would be rather interesting to see how a longer pregnancy went. There spawn could barely wait to see there human sibling born, specially knowing it woudl definitely not be a normal human child with two ‘mothers’ of Harry and Raphael.

Hogwarts could burn for all he cared.

A knock at the door sounded, seconds later Sephira stood there instead of Harry and happily opened the door.

“Hello Snape, right on time,” Sephira said happily, kissing him deeply.


End file.
